MakeUp
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Kenny has always wonder what he looked like wearing Make-Up...


**Crenny Story**

**Hope you like this little story and Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kenny stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself and then the make-up on the sink. The various colours of eye shadow attracted him to the make up from where Craig's sister must have been using them. He stared at them, and then turned his attention to the two different colours of eyeliner. Black and Red. He picked one up and then put it back down after attempting to read the ridiculously small writing on it. There was mascara too, some lipstick, and some foundation lying before him. He looked back to his own reflection in the mirror and sighed.

He remember how Butters would always dress up like a girl to impress and turn on Cartman. He would have a purse, and have make up in it and would be in the boy's toilets putting it on adjusting his wig. Kenny always wondered what it felt like to wear makeup. He stared once again at the make-up and then took a deep breath and picked up the eyeliner. Butters had shown him how to put it on, so he decided to try it.

He slowly pulled his bottom eyelid down and started to apply the eyeliner not sure if he was doing it right. Once he had done that, he did the same on the other eye trying not to much it up. He looked into the mirror and saw himself with the eyeliner. He liked the look of it and smiled grabbing the mascara and deciding to try that. He put that on, making his eyelashes stand out and as he fluttered his eyes he knew he looked good. He took the eye shadow and pondered on which colour to use. He eventually chose the neon orange and started to apply it, making a little mess of it but still keeping it the way it was.

Then, the lipstick; the hardest to apply because of the mess it could make. He sighed and then began putting it on. He smiled at the end result of his little testing with makeup. What he didn't know was that Craig was on his way to the bathroom to see why Kenny was taking so long.

He got to the bathroom and slowly opened the door looking in.

"Kenny what are you do-"He froze, seeing Kenny's reflection in the mirror and what was on the sink. Kenny slowly turned around and his eyes widened at the site of Craig, frozen and staring at Kenny in shock. Kenny felt his cheeks fire up and then turned fully around planning to make sure Craig would know the full story before kicking him out his house.

"Craig I... I can explain!" Kenny stuttered not knowing what to say to make Craig stop staring at him in shock. Craig blinked a few times and stared Kenny. In Craig's mind, he thought Kenny looked stunning. He looked up and down Kenny's slim body and gulped back a little drool that he didn't want Kenny to see. He stared at Kenny's face blinking a few times to make sure it was real. He didn't just think Kenny looked stunning, he looked cute and sexy to Craig which we're two things he loved. He blinked once more and then closed the door behind him.

"Craig, what are you..." Kenny started a little surprised by Craig's reaction. Craig smirked a little and then strode over to Kenny, taking one of Kenny's hands and smiling warmly. Kenny felt the blush become redder He looked down to the ground trying not to make eye contact with the raven haired boy.

Kenny had always had a thing for his best friend, Craig, he thought the world of him and that he was sexy himself. He had a big crush on his best friend, but always hid it with flirty talk and keeping his hood up. Kenny was surprised and not sure what to make of what his best friend was doing.

Craig put a finger on Kenny's chin slowly bringing it up so he and Kenny made eye contact. Kenny stared into Craig's shiny brown eyes and then blinked feeling himself blush a even darker red if that was possible. Craig smiled and out both his hands on Kenny's cheeks, stroking Kenny's blush with his thumb. Kenny stared at Craig in complete shock, wondering what Craig was going to do. But Craig knew exactly what he was going to do. He leaned forward and captured Kenny's lips with his own and closed his eyes.

Kenny stood in shock, he wanted this for so long. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back putting his arms around Craig's neck. Craig opened his mouth and as Kenny opened his, he tasted Craig which was a taste he never wanted to forget. They eventually broke apart, but just for a breath.

Kenny hugged Craig tightly smiling and sighed happily. Craig laughed and returned the hug.

"I guess I should wear make up more often..."


End file.
